


With bloth and sand, we are the same

by NSB_Luci



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSB_Luci/pseuds/NSB_Luci
Summary: “You’re up late.” She finally responds, moving to one of the cupboards to get a glass cup.They hum softly in reply, lightly tapping their mug with one of their fingers.“As are you.”--lobahound slow burn exploring how their relationship would develop from the ground up!
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bloodhound
Comments: 34
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

It had started one night when Loba had woken up from a nightmare in the middle of the night, sweating as she bolted upright in her plush bed. It took a few seconds for her breathing to calm down, but once it did she collapsed back down onto her pillows, hands folded over her stomach. She heard a distant siren fade back into the night and once it was gone she realized it was raining by the splatters of rain on her window. Her head turned towards it and she watched the drops of water travel down the glass for a minute as her heart rate calmed once more.

With a soft sigh, she rolled over onto her side and curled up slightly, reaching for her phone on the bedside table to check the time.

2:16am.

Loba groaned quietly, rubbing one eye as she unlocked her phone and absentmindedly scrolled through her various social media feeds. It didn’t help much with trying to forget the demons that plagued her mind, but it was something. She stopped scrolling when she saw an acquaintance of hers had posted a picture of them with their family at a fancy dinner, it reminded her of the ones her father would treat her and her mother to when she was younger.

She scowled at her phone, hesitating on liking it but doing so anyway before locking her phone again and throwing it back onto the bedside table, but it slid off the side and fell onto the floor from the force. This caused her to groan and cover her face with her arm as she turned back over, sighing through her nose as she thought about her father again, even if she didn’t want to.

She had the same nightmare at least once a week of her father leaving her in that awful elevator, saving her life from the wicked machine that took his own. She vividly remembers seeing his limp body fall out of the window above her seconds later, and the thump of his body on the ground below. Her throat hurt for a week afterwards from all of her screaming and crying.

With a shaky sigh, she accepted that she wasn’t going back to sleep anytime soon and slowly sat up, hugging herself as she walked over to her apartment door, but not before half heartedly kicking her phone out of her way. She opened the door as quietly as she could, shutting it behind her with a near silent click that seemed too loud in the silent hallway. A brief look at either side of the long corridor reassured Loba that no one was around, which gave her a slight boost of confidence as she walked towards the kitchen each of the Legends shared.

The main light in the kitchen was on, and in the middle of the night it was blindingly bright, so as Loba approached she squinted and tried to shield her eyes from the light, so she wasn’t looking when she entered the room. After taking a second to adjust her eyes, she looked up and her eyes widened slightly as she realised she wasn’t alone.

Leaning back onto the kitchen counter with a steaming mug in hand, was a casually dressed Bloodhound staring right at her. They angled their head slightly and gave her a small salute as she gawked at them. They were wearing a plain grey tracksuit and a darker grey hoodie with the hood up, their usual goggles and a surgical mask instead of their usual ventilator. If it wasn’t for their goggles and the way they saluted, Loba would have assumed they were a staff member or an intruder.

“You’re up late.” She finally responds, moving to one of the cupboards to get a glass cup.

They hum softly in reply, lightly tapping their mug with one of their fingers.

“As are you.”

She shoots them a glare as they move to the side to give her access to the sink behind them, once more leaning against the counter. Loba says nothing as she fills her cup halfway before mirroring Bloodhound by also leaning on the sink. They look at her. She looks at them.

Both say nothing, so she finally takes a sip of her drink and her tension lessens as she rehydrates. As she does, she notices that they’re even wearing leather gloves and plain black socks, though she’s hardly surprised with how much they seem to hate showing skin. If it wasn’t so silent and if she wasn’t so tired, she might have teased them about it.

The silence drags on for another minute as they pointedly stare at her, which rather than intimidate her makes Loba more annoyed by the second. She grips the cup she holds as she squints at them, she knew they weren’t great at conversation but this was ridiculous. She’s fully aware that she doesn’t look very presentable with her puffy eyes, the lack of make up and the pajamas she was wearing, however she still didn’t like how they stared when she couldn’t tell what they were thinking under their heavy layers.

“Want me to take a selfie? Since you’re so adamant on staring at my face.” 

Bloodhound’s head jerks up slightly and Loba can tell they’re looking her in the eye now.

“I apologize if I made you uncomfortable, that was not my intention.” 

“It’s annoying.” Loba replies, sipping her drink once more before turning around and putting her cup in the sink, leaving it for someone else to wash up when the morning comes. When she turns around again, Bloodhound is staring at the mug they’re cradling in their hands, which she now realizes is filled with warm milk. Judging from the smell wafting from it there was something else in it to give it flavour which made her stomach rumble. Loba didn’t realize she was hungry until then, but thankfully if Bloodhound heard her stomach rumble they didn’t show it.

With a small sigh, Loba turns around again to raid the kitchen cupboards, humming quietly to herself as she weighed her options.

“Who even eats this stuff?” She asks, picking up some instant noodles making a face at them.

“Wraith and Octane, I believe.” They sound just as unimpressed as Loba at their fellow Legend’s poor eating habits, and they watch Loba rifle through the cupboards who was making various disgusted noises at the cheap garbage in them.

“Gibraltar replenished the fruit bowl this afternoon.” They finally reply, nodding their head in the direction of the bowl as Loba turns back to face them.

“Ooh, that sounds better, thank you.” 

Loba’s mood is significantly better once she takes a chunk out of an absurdly red apple, sighing happily as she relaxes and swipes her bottom lip with her thumb to clean the excess juice off.

“So,” she starts in between bites, “why are you up? I had you down as more of an early bird.” She gestures at them, apple in hand, as they put down their cup and cross their arms.

“I could not sleep.” Loba couldn’t tell if they were lying or not so she only raised an eyebrow at them in response.

There is a slight pause before they return the question.

“Yourself?”

Loba looks down at her half eaten apple, turning it in her hand as she thinks about how to reply.

“It’s not enough for that damn demonio to haunt me every waking moment, he has to plague my dreams too.” Her voice is quiet, but it drips with venom as she scowls at the apple in her hand.

“Ah…” They take a deep breath like they’re about to say something, but they’re interrupted by Loba pushing herself off of the counter and moving back towards the corridor she came from.

“Enough of that, I’m going back to bed. Goodnight, sleep well.”

“Goodnight.” They barely have time to reply as she leaves quickly, leaving Bloodhound alone in the kitchen once more.

She doesn’t bother trying to be quiet this time when she shuts her apartment door and throws the half eaten apple into a trash can nearby as she walks back to her bedroom. Loba collapses face down onto her bed with a groan, she knew she was being unnecessarily rude to Bloodhound, but she wasn’t in the mood to play nice. In the morning she would be as lovely as ever, and everything would be fine. That’s what she told herself as she turned over to stare out of the window on the other side of the room, where she fell asleep to the gentle sound of the rain on the glass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mitt - my  
> barnalegt - childish

It continued a week later with Bloodhound sitting at a desk in their room, head resting on crossed arms as they slept. They awoke with a single tear running down their face as they slowly sat upright and stretched their arms with a yawn. Once they were done stretching they picked up a pencil they had dropped on the desk earlier when they had fallen asleep, and with their other hand they wiped the tear off their face. They were using the pencil to write earlier in the evening, but they fell asleep in the middle of a word based on the scribble coming off of a half written letter. With a short, quiet sigh they reached over to put the pencil back into a wooden pen pot they had carved themselves, and then got up from their chair.

Their apartment was homely yet rustic, and anyone walking into it would assume Bloodhound was a witch of some sort with all the candles and various skulls scattered all over it. There were hanging plants connected to various shelves, potted ferns dotted around the room and even ivy climbing up one of the walls. In the corner of their bedroom was an old fishing net they had recycled into decor, with beautiful, exotic shells and various fishing tackle adorning it. The walls themselves were painted a dark, dull green and the floor was hardwood with huge pelts from their own hunts scattered around the apartment.

They were walking past one of their windows when they noticed it was raining and stopped to go open it, where they then leaned on the windowsill to enjoy the rain gently misting their face. Bloodhound breathed in deep through their nose before letting it slowly out of their mouth with the smallest of smiles on their face.

They had been dreaming of a memory of their mother running her hands through their hair as a child as they lay on her chest, they could still remember the song she had been humming as she smiled down at them. It was an old love song their father used to sing as he held their mother’s hands, twirling her around with nothing but love in both of their eyes. Bloodhound softly hummed it as they held out their hand into the rain for a minute, bringing it back in when the wind and rain got too cold.

They knew it was going to be one of those nights where they couldn’t sleep due to past regrets and memories being too loud for them to rest. They stopped humming when memories of their uncle resurfaced, they hoped to themselves he was watching over them with the Gods.

A rumbling stomach roused them from their thoughts which prompted them to look at the time via a clock on their wall.

11:52pm.

A perfect time for a midnight snack. The leftover leviathan meat from their dinner called to them from the shared kitchen, and they remembered the sourdough loaf that they had bought the day before. With their mind made up, they covered themselves up like they had the week before and ventured out to the kitchen.

The kitchen itself was attached to a communal area with a large flat screen TV and seating, so they were not surprised when they entered the kitchen and found that the TV was on. What was surprising though, was seeing Loba leaning on one of the counters in the kitchen and flipping through the channels with the remote in hand. She looked bored as she sighed with her chin resting on the back of her other hand, but quickly perked up when she realized she wasn’t alone.

“Oh, it’s you again.” Loba stopped flipping through the channels as Bloodhound walked in, who gave her a small salute as they went to the fridge.

“You are up late once more.” They state, taking the plate of cured leviathan meat out of the fridge with one hand and using the other to pick a piece off to eat.

“I am, midnight snack?”

They hum in confirmation over the meat in their mouth, not wanting to speak with their mouth full and offer Loba some. She hesitates before taking a small chunk, squinting at it like she doesn’t trust it fully before putting it in her mouth.

“Did you cook this, beautiful? It’s good.” She says with a hand over her mouth, and they nod in return as they put the plate on the counter. Loba watches them fetch the loaf of bread and slice it for their sandwich, then she pulls herself up to sit on the edge of the counter. This makes Bloodhound turn to look at her for a brief second, but they turn back around just as swiftly.

“You know I must apologize for last week, we haven’t seen each other since but...I wasn’t in the best of moods as you could probably tell. Being this close to that demon but so far at the same time...It’s maddening.”

“You owe me no apology, Andrade fighter.”

“Nonsense, I was out of line.”

“You were not.”

“I insist that you let me say sorry!”

They casually turn around with a sandwich in their hand.

“No. I understand, it is fine.” They lower their mask and take a bite. Loba holds off on replying when she spies faint scars that almost look like a spider web across their jaw. She had seen worse scarring in her life, but it was the bizarre situation of seeing Bloodhound’s mouth that made her pause. The view was saved away in her brain for dissecting later.

“How could you understand?” Loba says, sounding more bored than anything else.

Bloodhound doesn’t answer as their mouth is full, and Loba patiently waits for them to finish.

“You grieve for your lost loved ones. With every day that passes, with every season or year that fades into the past, the pain does not lessen. I feel this also.”

Loba leans forward a little as they pause briefly.

“Not a day goes by where I do not think of my own. I saw too many perish with mitt own barnalegt eyes, yet I will not ever be accustomed to it.”

Loba can feel there’s information they’re withholding from her, but she doesn’t push it.

“I suppose I’ll take your word for it.”

They say nothing else, so Loba takes that as a sign that the conversation has ended there and they both mull over each other’s words in the silence that follows. Once Bloodhound is done with their sandwich though, they bid her goodnight and leave her alone in the kitchen once more.

They’re quite possibly one of the most stoic people she has ever met, yet in the conversation that just ended they proved they had a heart that felt just as deeply and strongly as her own in just a few words. Being shown kindness from her fellow Legends had proven to be a rare phenomenon in the short time she had spent around them, and while Bloodhound may not mince words, they had been one of the few who had shown her genuine kindness so far.

She wasn’t going to go swooning over them from a bit of human decency though as she couldn’t help but be a little skeptical of them. Loba was a liar by trade, and she wasn’t in the business of trusting people.

She ends up going back to her room a few minutes after them with the taste of slow cooked leviathan meat still lingering in her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TYSM JULIAN FOR PROOFREADING<33
> 
> Góða nótt, Úlfur - Good night, Wolf

She was dreaming again. Dreaming of robotic laughter haunting her as she ran, red fabric swaying in the distance and red paint splashing her face. She was a child again, struggling to run with her pint sized limbs and bad stamina. Loba struggled for air as she ran for what felt like hours, crying for her mother as the demon behind her wrapped his metal fingers around her legs. The breath was knocked out of her as she slammed into the ground, turning around to see goggles staring at her face. There was a faint red glow to them, and she could hear their wearer talking to her.

“-ade?”

Loba gasped for air as she awoke, eyes wide with fear and a hand on her holstered pistol.

“Calm yourself, you are safe,” Bloodhound softly murmured. They sat beside her on the couch she was sleeping on, with a hand softly caressing her face. Their hand moved to her shoulder once she became lucid, but she said nothing as her eyes darted across the room, searching for any danger.

“I-” Loba had an iron grip on the couch cushions as she laid there, each breath came too quick. She felt lightheaded, but she couldn’t seem to get enough air.

“Breathe,” Bloodhound squeezed her shoulder, grounding her to the waking world.They took a large, visible breath to encourage Loba to do the same. Their chest rose slowly, and they held it there for a second before audibly breathing out again. They repeated this until Loba caught on, and they moved their hand down to one of her own to help her sit up.

They sat in silence for a minute with only the sound of Loba’s shaky breaths filling the small space. The sun had set a long time ago, but she could tell by the clock that she had been asleep for at least an hour. They were in a room connected to the communal kitchen that had a seating area, a large flatscreen TV, and a small coffee table with various junk from the legends on it. There were a few spare screws from Octane’s legs on it, and an empty pot of instant noodles knocked onto its side. There were numerous coffee stains on it as well that someone had neglected to clean up.

“I’m sorry about that…” Loba loosely hugged herself and looked at her feet as Bloodhound slowly pulled their hand back and shook their head.

“You do not need to apologize,” they pause, “Are you alright?”

Loba doesn’t reply but instead looks at them with an exasperated expression.

“Physically, then.”

Loba sighs and rubs her arms, slouching as she breathes out. She wasn’t sure what to say, but they both knew the answer. She had been going without sleep in worry of what her greatest fear and enemy could do to her. She despised being at his mercy. She felt weak and powerless, and it was infuriating. Despite all the years she spent growing up into this powerful, beautiful woman, she was still at his mercy and unable to do anything. It didn’t matter what she did, how many bodies she destroyed--he would always have another. The worst part about it to her was how unpredictable he was. She could never get into his malfunctioning mind and prepare for his next move as he was just as unpredictable as the weather. She could prepare for the worst thunderstorm, and he would just bring out a blizzard.

“I’ll be fine, I just...I just need some sleep.”

“I do not think that this is the place for that,” their tone was soft and respectful, and Loba wondered if they were always this nice. 

She let out a halfhearted, amused huff at their comment.

“I promise you that I didn’t mean to fall asleep, I just....” She sighs once more and leans back, “Is it pathetic that I can’t even sleep in my own room?”

“You believe yourself to be pathetic?”

Loba grimaces.

“I think that you are simply human.”

Her eyes widen momentarily, shocked at such a simple yet obvious answer, but she then falls into a smile. Loba found herself relaxing a little--it was hard not to when Bloodhound was just so comforting. It wasn’t their actions that were calming, the air around them, the way they carried themselves, the confidence that radiated off of them. It wasn’t a cocky confidence, instead it was a reassuring kind that made her feel as if she were in good hands.

“Maybe you’re right. Is it your Gods that give you this wisdom?” She half jokes with a nudge.

“Not quite,” they sounded like they were smiling, “but you need rest, Andrade.” They give her a firm pat on her thigh before standing to their full height.

“Góða nótt, Úlfur.”

Bloodhound salutes her with one finger and turns around to leave.

“W-wait, uh…”

They turn once more to see Loba, hands folded, fidgeting in her seat. An eyebrow was curiously raised under their mask, privy only to them.

“I would never usually ask this, but...I don’t want to be alone tonight,” she inhales, “Can I stay with you?”

They don’t respond right away, and Loba braces herself for the inevitable no. She knew how private they were but still dared to invade their personal space. She felt silly and embarrassed but snapped out of it when she saw them tapping the top of their thigh with one finger, like they weren’t sure what to do.

“You are sure you cannot sleep in your own residence?”

She nods, and they audibly exhale.

“Come, then. I will request that you keep my privacy in mind, however,” they wave her over and turn around to go back to their room without checking if she follows.

She quickly gets up and follows behind them, thanking them quietly which they say nothing to. She feels guilty for imposing on them which is an unfamiliar feeling to her--she was far too proud and confident for this normally. Tonight however, she felt particularly vulnerable and alone, and she didn’t want to go back to her empty room. She was afraid of him knowing where she was.

They both end up in front of Bloodhound’s residence at the end of the corridor, and Loba feels nervous as she watches them unlock their door. Instantly, a smell of pine and earth hits her as it wafts out of their room, and her eyes widen as they invite her in. Their room was completely unlike hers, with trinkets and rustic vibes resonating from every corner of their apartment. Her eyes are drawn to the leafy plants and abundance of wooden decor scattered throughout it. It felt as if someone actually lived here, unlike her own room. Hers was empty, white, and plain. She hated it. She instantly fell in love with the homely feel Bloodhound’s apartment radiated and could see why they spent so much time in it instead of the more public areas.

Bloodhound kicked their shoes off near the door and went further inside, but Loba stayed near the door and admired their decor for a moment longer. When they turned a corner and went into another room, she also took off her shoes and wandered around a little. She tried not to touch anything and only look around briefly, but her head turned to the room Bloodhound had disappeared into once she heard a bath running. Second later Bloodhound peaked out of the room with their mask now hanging from their neck.

“You may help yourself to what is in the kitchen, though there is not a lot there...I apologize, I do not usually have guests,” they sounded a bit more awkward than they were in the communal area, and that made Loba relax and smile a little.

“That’s alright. Thank you, Bloodhound.”

Their expression stayed neutral as they stared at her for a moment longer, but then they went back into the bathroom and shut the door behind them. Loba released the breath she didn’t realize she was holding and ventured off to the kitchen which was just part of the main living room. The only thing that separated it from the main room was the different flooring. She hummed softly as she searched the cupboards for a glass, but all they had were a small number of seemingly handmade mugs. Loba took a reddish brown one with the silhouette of a fox on it and filled it up with water from their tap before taking a sip. She then crossed over to their two seater leather couch, shivering as she sat down from the sudden coolness of it. She sat with her legs pulled up to her chest and the mug on a small side table besides her for a while until she dozed off again.

She was asleep for barely fifteen minutes when she awoke to the noise of water splashing, which she assumed was Bloodhound getting out of the bath. She stretched out, yawned, and rubbed her eyes as she heard the door open behind her. They both said nothing, and Loba didn’t turn around to look at them as she heard Bloodhound quietly walk to another room, which she assumed was their bedroom.

Five minutes later, they came back out and walked over to sit next to Loba, now dressed in a hoodie with the hood up and sweatpants. She couldn’t help but stare as she noticed they were wearing less than ever before as they were missing gloves, shoes, and their usual mask. They still had their goggles on, but she could see half of their face clearly. A spiderweb of small, white scars was spread across their jaw, and the left side of their face had three thick scars parallel to each other spreading up to their eye like claw marks. Their skin was slightly tanned and they had full, plump lips and a straight nose. They let her stare for a moment, before Loba realized what she was doing and turned away.

“You look tired,” they finally say, leaning back into the couch.

“Yeah, I fell asleep for a second,” she stifles another yawn and reaches for the mug to take another sip.

They hum in response, staring at something on one of their shelves before facing her again.

“You will sleep in my bedroom.”

Loba raises her eyebrows at them over the mug she’s cradling, which makes them smile a little.

“I will sleep elsewhere.”

“I was gonna say, that’s at least second date material,” she smiles back and lowers the mug into her lap, feeling relaxed for the first time in a while. They fail to stifle a quiet, amused huff in response and lean forward to grab a remote for their average sized TV, turning it on and switching through the channels. They stop on some documentary Loba has issues concentrating on, though she’s pretty sure it’s about something to do with engineering.

Loba takes one last gulp of her drink and puts it back on the side table before reaching for one of her braids to undo it. They were starting to hurt her head slightly as they had been in all day, and Bloodhound glanced over when she fluffed her hair out. Her hair was thick and slightly curly when it was undone, but it was obviously well cared for as well. They turned back to the TV when Loba noticed them, but neither of them said anything.

They sit in silence for a while, neither one of them saying much until Loba nearly falls asleep and bumps her head on Bloodhound’s shoulder.

“Oh, sorry beautiful. Maybe it’s time for bed,” she sleepily chuckles, and Bloodhound turns the volume down on the TV.

“Perhaps so. Come, I’ll accompany you.” 

With that they stand, offering Loba a hand which she accepts and they move to Bloodhound’s room.

Their room is similar to the rest of their apartment, but it has even more pelts and furs inside from different hunts. They line the hardwood floor, cover the large, plush bed, and wrap around the walls. Instantly Loba can feel the difference inside the room with all of the pelts as they act like insulation and trap any noise. She no longer hears the busy outside world, and both of their voices sound clearer. It felt a bit more intimate.

“I will ask you not to disturb anything, but you are free to move the pelts on the bed. I know they can make it too warm.” 

They look around with their hands on their hips and their bottom lip between their teeth.

“Ah, yes, the bathroom is next door also. Be careful with the candles.”

Loba nods along and sits on the edge of the bed, staring up at them as they talk, though she’s only half listening. She’s fascinated by their lips as they talk as she feels as if she’s seeing something rarer than the most expensive jewels, and maybe something just as captivating.

“Call for me if you require anything, I will be in the other room.” They wait for her to respond, but she’s too busy staring at them to notice they’ve stopped talking.

“...Andrade,” their eyebrows are raised under their goggles, though Loba can’t see it.

Her head jerks as she’s called to attention.

“Oh, uh, sure.”

“Hm. Góða nótt, Úlfur. Sleep well.” 

They salute her once more and leave her alone in their room, and she collapses backwards onto Bloodhound’s bed. It was surprisingly soft, but the long hair from the furs underneath her tickled her face. She stood up again once the itchiness of it got too much, and looked around a little until she spotted a small, ornate mirror. Loba looked at herself in it and groaned at how awful she looked. She hadn’t slept properly in a long time and it was very clear on her face. Her concealer was going to be put to work in the morning.

With one last yawn, she decided to get into bed and snuggled up under the covers. It smelled of them, earthy with a slight musk to it, and it was strangely comforting. She hadn’t felt so vulnerable in years--she hated the unusual feeling, and she was sure that if anyone else had found her that night, she would have pushed them away and given them the cold shoulder. She thought perhaps with this, she had found her first true ally in the games, someone she could depend on if needs be.

With that thought, she rolled over, closed her eyes, and had her first good night's sleep in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vote luci for president, i will bring lobahound to the masses


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter, but the next one will be a biggie!!! I'm sorry this took me so long ;__;
> 
> Eigið góðan dag - Have a good day

Loba blinked awake the next day, feeling well rested and ready to face the day. It took her a few moments to realize that she was in someone else’s bed, but then the previous night’s events flooded her memory. She was in Bloodhound’s bed. Any drowsiness she felt instantly faded away with a small shock of adrenaline as she sat up and looked around. The bed was in shambles, presumably from her tossing all of the furs that were on their bed away in her sleep. She felt a pang of guilt over it and turned to put her feet on the floor. Her feet were cushioned by a massive, white pelt from some furry animal laid out on the floor and she gently rubbed her feet on it. It was soft and warm.

Loba remained there for only a moment longer as she forced herself out from the comfy warmth of Bloodhound’s bed so she could fix the mess she had made. She hoped to herself that she didn’t damage any of the beautiful furs in her sleep as she made the bed, smoothing out any lumps and bumps before she arranged the discarded pelts on top.

Afterwards she made her way out of the room and into the kitchen, finding it surprisingly empty. Artur’s perch was empty as well, and she couldn’t hear any noises from their apartment. It was then that she saw a note on top of a plate covered with a cloth on the kitchen counter. Loba went over and picked the note up, which she noticed had ‘ANDRADE’’ written on one side. She opened it and smiled as she read the message.

_‘I did not want to wake you as you looked peaceful,  
but I have left you breakfast. I hope it is to  
your liking. You may stay as long as you wish._

_Eigið góðan dag.’_

The bottom of the note was signed with a crude drawing of a small black bird, and Loba chuckled softly as she saw it. She held it for a moment longer before stuffing it into her bra, and then lifted the cloth off of the plate. Instantly she smelled perfectly cooked bacon and sunny side eggs and her mouth salivated in anticipation. The bacon was perfectly crispy and smelled slightly sweet, and the egg yolks were soft and runny. There was something about the kindness Bloodhound had shown her so far which threatened to make her eyes water, but she sniffed it away and carried the plate to their couch instead.

She ate it all quickly, and it wasn’t long until she was done. She didn’t hang around however, as even though they had said she could stay as long as she wanted to, she didn’t want to overstay her welcome. So once she had cleaned her plate and put it back properly, she wrote them a note in turn.

_‘I will forever be grateful for what you’ve done for me,  
I’m sorry for stealing your bed. If there’s anything  
you ever need, don’t hesitate to call me, Beautiful.  
xxx-xxx-xxx  
oxoxo’_

And with that, she left to get ready for the next Apex games in her own apartment.

\--

3.5 hours later, Loba was sat in the dropship by herself. There was no particular reason for it, things had just ended up like that. The dropship itself was relatively calm, the only noise was the engines, quiet conversation and the sound of Octane’s video games in his room. Loba always expected the atmosphere to be more tense before a game, but she quickly found out that everybody just wanted a moment to breathe before they were dropped into an arena of death. She wasn’t going to complain.

She was busy picking at nails when heard someone sit down next to her in the corner of the open seating area. She heard the clink of beads bumping off of each other before she looked at them, and she was pleasantly surprised to see Bloodhound.

“Hey Beautiful, did you get my note?” She smiled warmly at them instead of giving them her usual, sultry look. She was happy to see them, and even happier that they approached her first.

“I did. I am fortunate that Artur did not see it first, as he enjoys tearing up anything of importance.” On cue, Bloodhound raised their arm and Artur hopped from their shoulder onto it and started preening his feathers. Loba chuckled warmly at the cute domestic display and she could have sworn she heard Bloodhound huff quietly before they stroked Artur’s chin.

“So my phone number’s important now, is it? Nice to know, but I could always give it to you again if I needed to.” She teases, lightly nudging their shoulder with her own. Bloodhound looks at her without saying anything, and she can’t help but laugh.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t tease you when you’ve done so much for me, but I couldn’t resist! Speaking of, thank you again.”

“I see you are feeling better, that is all the thanks I need.” Bloodhound sighs silently and their shoulders relax slightly with the teasing over.

Loba’s eyebrows raise at their kind reply, and she feels slightly sheepish for saying what she said so she doesn’t respond. Instead, she watches as Artur jumps into their master’s lap and Bloodhound wraps one hand around him, and strokes his back with the other. She couldn’t deny it was cute, and she fought the urge to get a dog after the game. To distract herself she looked across to the other side of the dropship where some of the other legends sat, and she made eye contact with Revenant. He was sat with his legs crossed and his arms on the back of the chair he was sat on, and it was obvious that he had been watching their entire exchange. Loba mentally kicked herself for not seeing him sooner and gave him the filthiest look she could muster.

In response, Revenant slowly raised one arm towards her and made a gun with his metallic fingers, pretending to shoot her, and lowered his arm again. Loba’s lips curled in disgust, and she was about to sit up when Bloodhound put their hand on her forearm, making her sit back down in surprise.

“Do not give him what he wants, Andrade fighter. Save your rage for another time.” Bloodhound removed their hand and returned to stroking Artur while Loba crossed her arms and continued glaring at Revenant. They stayed like that until the teams for the match were displayed on the screens in the room, and Loba wanted to be sick when she saw them.

She was with the demonio.

Her own banner was in the middle of the screen, with Revenant flanking her on the left and Bloodhound on her right. Usually she was put against the walking nightmare for the dramatic firefights, but obviously the staff of the games wanted to mix it up a little and put them on the same team for the first time. She didn’t know whether to laugh or scream, her only solace was that she was playing with a friend as well.

She stood up quickly when it was time to go, and her heels clacked furiously as she walked over to the lifts. She could feel people staring at her and Bloodhound walking silently behind her, but she didn’t care. All she cared about at that moment was that infuriating, despicable and unforgivable monstrosity already waiting on the lift.

“Hello, Loba, lovely dog you have there, does it bite?”

“Shut up before I make you, demonio.” Loba seethes, to which Revenant just chuckles at.

“Let’s have a nice, family friendly game, hm? Don’t want to upset the mummies and daddies back home. Ah wait, no one here has those.” As soon as he says it, he sidesteps a powerful kick from Loba who gets pulled back by Bloodhound as everyone around them gasps.

“He will pay, I promise you that, but not now. Do not let your rage blind you.” Bloodhound says quietly into Loba’s ear through clenched teeth. It’s enough to make her pull back, but she shoves them off of her with a glare thrown in their direction.

Satisfied, Revenant simply steps back into place next to Loba as the lifts lower each team into the sky of World’s Edge. It was going to be a long game.

**Author's Note:**

> i have two hands, one for loba and one for bloodhound


End file.
